


The Vore-Pocalypse

by ziomes



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	The Vore-Pocalypse

Vore, it was something passionate that Amami enjoyed, something so intimate that he would only do it with a select few, the ones that he loves. Nothing could replace the alluring sensation of vore. These lustful, destructive and cursed thoughts were cast onto Rantaro a few days ago. Some say it was Korekiyo’s doing, others say Himiko is at fault. Whatever the reason, Rantaro decides to attend one of Angie’s prayer sessions, in order to find some way to cleanse his mind and soul. Unfortunately, Rantaro’s cravings were not curbed just by praying, and the lust for Yasuhiro’s weed chicken nuggets continued to thrive within him. He knew, while getting down on his knees and praying, that one of those days Auta was going to bitch slap him. His prayers were answered, lord almighty! Atua came down from the heavens, stroking rantaro’s face with a godly finger. “Stop calling my number” they whispered, voice booming with such power rantaro trembled in his jorts, and then with a mighty twist of their hand, bitch slapped rantaro into next tuesday. Were his cravings for Yasohiro’s sweet McWeed Nuggies ever to be satisfied? Oh, woe is he! Next Tuesday was quite the magical place, he had to admit. And by magical, he meant terrified. Murders Pillage, houses burnin’ down, the apocalypse is coming, not to mention exams, it’s just aaaaaaa. But owo? What’s this? Rantaro notices something in the distance. Is that…? It is. A desperate Yasuhiro, trying to pawn any remaining McWeed Nuggies for any chance at survival. Hagakure had no luck pawning away the McWeed Nuggies because they were stale and no one gave a fuck. Amami went over to Hagakure. “Hewwo owo?” Amami said to Hagakure. Hagakure looked over at Amami and threw some McWeed Nuggies at his face crying: “THEYRE TOO STALE,,,,” Amami ignored the burning houses in the background and decided to get some mmmmmm McWeed Nuggies.  
Amami, however, had no idea just how salty Hagakure was about this. Hagakure decided that he would have his great revenge. The great avocado mutilation spree was about to begin. Hagakure gathered the things he would need and headed off to find Amamis hidden avocado stash, Amami still being clueless about the hellish escapade that was to come.  
Okay, so… it was a lovely Christmas season- wait, it’s April? Fine! It’s a lovely April Christmas season, and Leon was more than excited about it because why not? He gets to have cool stuff that day! So he decided to make a rockin’ punk rock Christmas album because hey, better late than never, he figured. He’s singing, he’s rocking out by the microphone, and he’s having a lot of fun, not caring as to who he is waking up at 2:30 in the morning. So one day, on the day before May, he gets a note on his door. Why, is it from Sayaka? His heart went doki-doki before starting to read the note itself. Nope, it’s from Junko, and it said: “You’re keeping all of us awake with the amount of caroling going on in your room, and it’s April is almost over YOU ANIMAL.” And on that day, Leon realized one thing: he should ask Sayaka if she can help him with his album. Leon picks up his stuff, grabbing his guitar, he raced out the door onto the steps. But he wasn’t able to make it to the road, out of nowhere, Monokuma comes and vores him all up, in one gulp he’s swallowed. Monokuma then cackles, in that high-pitched laugh and that shit eating grin, “NEVER MESS WITH THE MONOBITCH, AMAMHOE- oh wait, thats orange baseball dude, whoops.” Monokuma then naruto runs away from the scene of the crime.


End file.
